


The squad watches that spooky clown movie

by toyeetornottoyeet



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Multi, There are slight mentions of Pinkberry and RichJake but it’s not important, their friendship is the thing to focus on, they all love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyeetornottoyeet/pseuds/toyeetornottoyeet
Summary: Christine wants to watch IT with her friends.————————If you haven’t seen IT then spoilers and you probably won’t understand what’s happening





	The squad watches that spooky clown movie

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t seen IT there are some spoilers and you won’t understand what’s going on,, so heads up

“You might be wondering why I gathered you all here today..” Christine said smiling at her friends.  
“Chris last time you did this, we almost died.” Jeremy pointed out.

Christine loves spooky things and always dragged her friends on her spooky adventures, the last time she gathered them all together was when they went ghost hunting, Jeremy was petrified the entire time.

“We didn’t die though.. anyway this time you’ll love it!!” Christine sqeauled.  
Jeremy groaned, Michael smiled and asked what she has planned.  
“Just- just come on..” Christine grabbed Jeremy’s hand and pulled him out the door, the rest of the squad followed her out.

They arrived at the movie theatre and Jeremy had a feeling he knew what was about to happen.  
They walked in and Christine tried to make it a surprise to what movie they were seeing but once she got the popcorn Jake turned around and saw a sign that said ‘IT’ and he immediately wanted to leave, Jake is terrified of clowns, like no, nuh uh, can’t deal with them. He would never admit that though. Jeremy finally spoke up,   
“We’re not seeing ‘IT’ right?” Jeremy asked nervously. Christine laughed,  
“I wanted it to be a surprise Jer..” she admitted.  
“Nooooooo! No! No! No spooky clowns!” Brooke said, crossing her arms and shaking her head. She didn’t like clowns to much either.  
“Yes Christine!! I’ve been wanting to see this forever!!” Michael was probably the only one excited about this, besides Christine.  
“I watched the original with him and Jenna a couple nights ago.” Jeremy said.

That night was fun, Jenna, Jeremy, and Michael watched the original IT, Michael and Jenna laughed the whole time, and Jeremy screamed at every little thing.   
Michael had already seen the original, and he has watched the trailer over fifty times, but he wanted to catch Jenna up because they were planning on going to see it at some point. Jeremy was bored so he watched it with them but he regretted it.

When they walked into the theatre Jeremy looked around cautiously.   
“What are you looking for?” Michael asked him,  
“I’m checking to see if there’s any red balloons..”  
Jeremy responded, Michael laughed and they walked to their seats.  
They sat in the middle of the theatre. Jeremy was gonna sit in the aisle seat but then remembered that spooky clowns could grab his legs so he switched spots with Michael.  
They sat through the commercials whilst they chatted about how they felt,  
Christine, Jenna, Michael were super excited.  
Jeremy and Brooke were petrified.  
Chloe and Rich aren’t horror movie fans.  
And Jake acted like he wasn’t scared but,, he was.  
They went quiet when the movie began,  
Christine started bouncing in her seat until Jeremy told her to stop getting excited over demon clowns.

\---------------------------------  
Jeremy and Brooke screeched when Pennywise first popped up, Christine got over excited and almost punched Jeremy in the face.  
“Georgie noooo! Nonoooonnoo!” Brooke said as pennywise introduced himself,  
“Georgie’s a fuckin’ idiot.” Chloe said as he talked to pennywise.   
“ChlOe!” Brooke smacked Chloe’s arm.  
“What?” She asked,  
“He is a young boy! He knows no better!” Brooke pointed out.  
“Young boys talk to sewer clowns??” Chloe asked,  
Brooke responded by shushing her.

 

“See? You’re not supposed to talk to sewer clowns, they’ll bite your arms off.” Chloe pointed at the screen as Georgie got pulled down into the sewer. Brooke was burying her head into Chloe’s shoulder mumbling out something that sounded like: “h-he had s-so much p-potential in the world..”   
“Poor Georgie..” Jake frowned as he clutched his heart.  
“Oh it’s just getting started!!” Christine squealed as the title appeared. 

“Oh I hate this so much,,” Jer hide his fade in his hands waiting for a jumpscare,  
“Jer, calm down.” Michael said like it was nothing.  
Jeremy jumped as Michael rested his hand on his shoulder,  
“Oh my good!” Michael started wheezing.  
“S-shut up!” Jeremy hid his hands in his face again.

\---------------------------------  
“Who’s shoe is it?” Stan asked,  
“Oh shit oh shit oh shit” Brooke said,  
“Betty ripsons..” Richie said looking down at the shoe,  
“WHA-“ Brooke covered her mouth quickly, not wanting to disturb anyone.  
A red balloon got closer to the screen and then it turned around to reveal the words “I ♥️ Derry” on it,  
“I love Derry too.” Christine smiled as the balloon popped,  
Everyone around her screamed.. even Jake..  
Everyone looked at him and he awkwardly laughed it off.  
“Are you scared Jake?” Jenna smiled at him,  
“I’m not scared.. I just wasn’t expecting that..” he just focused on the movie avoiding any more questions. Rich chuckled quietly and put his arm around Jake and whispered,  
“Don’t worry babe I’ll protect you.” 

\---------------------------------  
Brooke got really upset every time Pennywise scared one of the members of the losers club, she would say something like “fuck off, these children don’t deserve this.” Or “Pennywise? More like Penny should fucking die.”   
Jake would scream and then laugh it off acting like he’s not scared.  
Jeremy would threaten to leave,   
“No Chris! I’m leaving! I’m going to the washroom and I’m not coming back!”  
Michael and Jenna laughed their ass’ off every time there was a jump scare.  
Rich would comfort Jake, and Chloe would comfort Brooke.

\---------------------------------  
“YOU KNOW WHAT,, THAT'S IT!!! I'M ADOPTING ALL THESE KIDS!! THEY DESERVE SO MUCH BETTER!!” Brooke started to yell and was about to stand up before Chloe grabbed her and pinned her to the chair,  
“Brooke shut the fuck up.” Chloe said letting go of her.

Brooke was shushed multiple times that night.

\---------------------------------  
They were at the scene where Richie was lured into the room with all those clowns when Jeremy covered his eyes,  
“Jeremy no no no! Open your eyes!!” Christine said ripping his his hands off of his face, when Pennywise jumped out of the coffin and Jeremy screamed and almost spilled the popcorn everywhere,  
“Beep beep Richie.” Michael whispered in his ear and Jeremy got up and left the theatre.   
Michael started wheezing and it took him a long time to get up and go after him.  
“They're missing some quality spooks..” Christine crossed her arms and shook her head.  
“My poor boys..Chloe wanna adopt them with me?” Brooke asked Chloe,  
“Sure.” Chloe smiled.

\---------------------------------  
A few minutes later Michael and Jeremy came back and sat down,  
“Fuck you all, I hate this movie. Christine is crazy.” Jeremy said hugging his knees   
“Jeremy how dare you?! This is slander to my good name!” Christine gasped dramatically and clutched her chest.

\---------------------------------  
“HE BROKE HIS ARM! HOLY CRAP! OH MY GOOOOD!! CHLOE OUR SON IS HURT!!” Brooke screeched as Eddie broke his arm, and a lady behind her told her to shut up.

\---------------------------------  
“Next time-” Bill began but Stan cut him off,  
“No!” Stan yelled “No next time Bill!” 

“Oh shit” Michael said,  
“The Stan is aggressive,,” Jenna said.

\---------------------------------  
When Bill punched Richie Brooke was ready to fight,  
“N-no!!!! Bad! Richie doesn't deserve this!!” 

\---------------------------------  
Brooke was gonna punch something when she found out that Pennywise took Bev,  
“Nooooooooo ioooowoowoksjsjw” Brooke buried her head in Chloe shoulder,  
“My child.,,..,” 

\---------------------------------   
Bev sat up and Brooke gasped,  
“SHE ALIVE! MY DAUGHTER IS ALIVE!!” Brooke sat up.

\---------------------------------  
Everyone broke out laughing when Pennywise danced, Jeremy even laughed.

\---------------------------------  
“You.. punched me in the face, dragged me through shitty water, and now.. I'm gonna have to kill this fuckin’ clown.” Richie said picking up a bat

“I am a proud mom!” Brooke said,  
“Richie is amazing,,” Christine said wiping away a fake tear.

“Welcome to the losers club, asshole!” Richie said hitting Pennywise in the face.

“I AM A PROUD MOM!!” Brooke yelled,  
“Brooke shut the frickle frackle up.” Jake said wincing as Pennywise turned into the spooky flute lady.

\---------------------------------  
When Bill leaned in to kiss Beverly Rich was feeling bad for his boi Ben,  
“Um my boi Ben doesn't deserve this??” 

“Brooke..” Chloe turned to Brooke,  
“Yeah?” Brooke asked   
“Your hair is… winter fire.. January embers.. my heart.. burns there too..” Chloe said giving her girlfriend a smooch on the nose, Brooke giggled and said  
“What a flirt this gal is..” 

Chapter 1

“There's more?!!” Jeremy asked  
“Yup!!” Christine squealed.  
\---------------------------------

“How amazing was that??!” Christine said as they walked out of the theatre,  
“That fuckin sucked.” Jeremy said.  
“I thought it was great.”’Michael said and Jenna nodded in agreement.  
“It was pretty spooky..” Brooke said,  
“Pshh it wasn't even that scary..” Jake said shaking off his fear.  
“I don't like that Pennywise kept hurting me and Brooke's children.” Chloe said.

The squad waited for Christine's dad to pick them up, as they waited they were taking about the movie.  
Christine's dad's car pulled up and Christine ran to the window and grabbed something from inside, no one saw what it was because she quickly tried to hide it.  
“Christine what you got there?” Rich asked trying to see,  
“Nothing!” She said running to the other side of the car.  
Everyone was confused and Jake was about to ask something but he immediately stopped when he saw a red balloon fly into the air.  
“CHRISTINE WHAT THE FUCK” Jeremy ran behind Michael,  
“What?” She asked, Jeremy screamed once he realized she wasn't behind the car anymore, she was right next to him.  
“CHRIS ARE YOU A WIZARD OR SOMETHING” Jake jumped back and yelled.  
“You know it,” she winked “is that a red balloon?” She asked pointing at the sky as the balloon flew up into the sky.  
“Christine stop oh my god I hate thissss!!” Brooke whined.  
“Chrissy is secretly Pennywise.” Jenna said, 

“they call her Chrissywise.”

**Author's Note:**

> That sucked sorry,, I’m not a good writer,


End file.
